


There's Something About Steven

by RamblesandDragons



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gravity Falls/Steven Universe - Freeform, Mystery Gems, Or alternativly, This AU is known by a lot of things, summer job AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons
Summary: Ford, Steven, and Stan have a small chat.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 703





	There's Something About Steven

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving it over here from Tumblr just in case. (I've been burned before lol) 
> 
> Based on [this comic.](https://sabertoothwalrus.tumblr.com/post/616606546427772928/tfw-youre-no-longer-the-weirdest-person-you-know)

“Stanley, can I have a word with you?”

Stan looked up at his twin and raised an eyebrow. Ford looked a little frazzled which was unusual for him. When ever Ford was surprised there was a wide eyed owlish look to him, but never frazzled. It was also odd that Ford was trying to talk to him at all. They weren’t exactly on talking terms.

“Yeah?”

“That young employee, Mr. Universe, where did you find him?”

“He kind of came to us really. Liked his moxie and hired him. Good kid. What about him?”

“He came to you? Gravity Falls’ law of weirdness magnetism strikes again I guess. Has he seemed…murdery to you at all?”

“N-No! What’s with you?”

“Mr. Universe, do you mind coming here?”

Steven entered with a smile. When he waved his hand Stan noticed the new sixth finger.

“Oh yeah. He can shape-shift.”

“You _know_ about this?” Ford said exasperated.

“Yep. Did no one tell you he’s half alien?”

“… WHAT?”

Steven laughed and shook his hand getting rid of the extra finger.

“Yeah. Sorry Dr. Pines I thought Dipper and Mabel told you. I’m half gem.”

“Gem? As in the gem based aliens in dimension 534^su?”

“Maybe?” Steven shrugged apologetically. Stan rolled his eyes. Why would the kid know that junk? At Ford’s continued staring the kid pulled up his shirt and showed off the stone in his stomach.

“How are you here?”

“I drove here.”

Stan couldn’t help but chuckle as Ford pulled his hair slightly. After a deep breath Ford relaxed a bit. Why this was throwing his brother for a loop was beyond Stan.

“I apologize for my reaction. Would you mind if I maybe ask a few questions? I’ve run across Homeworld before in my travels.”

“Hey! No doing experiments on my employees!”

It would be just like his brother to take the kid and hook him up to God knows what.

“Stan I’m not going to experiment on the poor boy!”

“It’s okay Mr. Pines. If it’s okay Dr. Pines can I wait until I’m off for the day?”

“Of course. This will be splendid.” Ford’s attitude changed from frazzled to that dumb excited look he got on his face when challenged by a new anomaly.

“If you don’t mind before you go back to work what is your gem? I have some notes and I can get some prep work started.”

“Oh sure. It’s a pink diamond.” Steven waved to Stan again and exited his office. Stan went back to his paperwork, until he noticed that Ford was still there.

“Ford?”

“That boy…is pink diamond?”

“I mean I guess.”

“But..but…Stan you’ve hired one of the four rulers of a whole galactic empire…who’s also supposed to be dead!”

“…Neat.”

Stan smiled as he watched his twin flail again.

**Author's Note:**

> When Ford talks to him Steven sets him straight about what has happened in gem history since he ran across them like 10 or something years ago. Ford apologizes again and recounts his troubles with shapeshifters.


End file.
